What is Wrong With You
by 13bookworm
Summary: Robin has been reunited with his wife at last after thinking she was lost forever. He should be happy right? Then why does he feel so empty? All he can think about now is Regina and now it's starting to mess with his head. Will one moment of weakness on both their parts ruin everything?
1. Chapter 1

_It was a normal morning at the diner. Everyone sitting and sipping coffee or tea, some fawning over the new prince, others congratulating Rumple and Belle for finally getting married. Henry sat trying to figure out why Emma and Hook were acting so strange, even though they were obviously love struck. That kiss the other night had sparked something compared to the one in Neverland where she nearly slapped him across the face after. Getting no where with this Henry scooted out of the booth and went and sat at the counter. "One hot chocolate, please."_

_"Sure thing, here you go." Ruby placed a steaming cup down in front of him._

_Henry drank his hot chocolate for a few moments. Beside him Tinkerbell sat poking at a plate of eggs and sausage muttering something. "Tink, you okay?"_

_"Yeah, it's just-"_

_A small bell jingled from across the room signaling that someone was coming to join the townspeople in their morning meal. In stepped a man, a woman, and a small boy atop the man's shoulders. The boy had a smile from ear to ear as, whom were presumably his parents chatted. They walked to an open booth and sat down, as they passed by Emma and Hook couldn't help but to stare considering the reason the three were together was their fault. Grannie came over and handed them menus, "What would y'all like to drink?"_

_"Milk!" the little boy exclaimed._

_"Regular or chocolate?"_

_"Chocolate."_

_"I'll just have a black coffee," the man answered,_

_"You m'am?"_

_"A cup of tea would be nice."_

_"Okay, I'll be over to take the rest of your order in a moment."_

_"So, Robin what is this hash brown? I've never heard of it before."_

_Robin. The word bounced off the walls in Tink's head. Just the mention of that name made her angry and she scratched her fork against the plate creating a screeching noise. Henry glanced over at her, "What's wrong?"_

_"Hey! You're marking up my plates!" Grannie barked._

_"Oh Marian, I missed you so much!" Tink could hear Robin say._

_She suddenly got up from her chair and looked in his direction, "What is wrong with you!" The diner instantly grew silent and everyone stared at her. Prince Neal seemed to be trying to look as well even though his eyes hadn't opened yet. _

_Robin stared up at the fairy bewildered, "Excuse me, are you talking to-"_

_"How could you have felt nothing, after all that's happened!"_

_"I really don't know what-"_

_"I'm talking about Regina, Robin!"_

_"The Evil Queen?" Marian asked._

_"She's not evil!"_

_"Don't yell at her, she's still getting used to things here," Emma stated._

_"Swan." Hook tried to pull her back down into the booth but she stayed put._

_"Tink I know, Regina told me everything," Robin defended._

_"Well obviously you don't understand then. You and Regina are soulmates, you're meant to be together. She trusted you with her heart, literally I might add, she would never trust any of us to do that. Regina didn't blame you either when you lost it."_

_"Yeah, that would be my fault," Rumple stood up, "Sorry for almost shooting your son with an arrow."_

_"But that wasn't your fault, Zelena had you under her control, she made you do it," Belle argued._

_"You knew she didn't have her heart and even then she loved you, it just took time for her to figure things out! You loved her too and you know it, you felt something deep inside you. Does that all mean nothing to you now? Does it!"_

_Robin let out a sigh, who would have thought one day he'd be yelled at and lectured by a fairy._

_"She has felt pain like this before and you know exactly what that felt like! You're a-. Don't put her through that again, because you know what she did the first time. She had no one without someone that loved her for who she is not what she once was and you fixed something that was broken for far too long, something that no one thought could be fixed, but that tattoo on your arm was hope."_

_"I knew the pain she did because I lost my wife, and now she's back. Is it wrong that I still love my wife, is it?"_

_"You know I hate to say this, but I slightly regret saving her, because for once Regina was happy and that was with you. Then I had to go and screw it up," Emma butted in._

_"Swan."_

_"Regina doesn't just feel with her heart, she feels with her entire being," Snow added, "barely a week or two ago I said that to her and that night she realized that it was okay to love again."_

_"Anything can happen, but seeing my mom happy, that's the rarest thing in the world."_

_"Would you all stop it, look, maybe I did like Regina, possibly loved her-"_

_"You were soulmates!"_

_"I get that you think that, it's just-"_

_"Stop it, all of you," David ordered, "Look, love isn't something you choose, it just happens. I mean seriously I fell in love with a bandit with her face plastered all over the forest. I chose her over a kingdom of gold here."_

_"Hey, I was a thief."_

_"Same thing."_

_"No it's not."_

_"I'm sorry, your highness, but I'm afraid they are the same word," Archie interveined. "Well your little quarrel was not the point."_

_"The point was that love just happens."_

_"She was too scared that night to go into that tavern because she was afraid of this happening. Going and getting her heart broken," Tink went on, "Regina trusted you."_

"_Regina," Archie chanted, then the dwarves, and soon the entire diner was chanting._

_Roland and Marian were suddenly gone and Robin was alone at the booth. The townspeople began to crowd around him, still chanting Regina's name. "Stop! Stop!" Robin cried._

Robin awoke staring at the ceiling, he was panting hard. He rolled over and looked over at Roland and Marian sleeping in the small bed across the room. They were both fast asleep, happy to be in each others arms again. Robin loved Marian or at least he thought he did, she was the mother of his child so shouldn't he? Then why was he still thinking about Regina? Was the dream right, were they really destined to be together?

He glanced back over to his son sleeping next to his mother. Robin was a world renowned thief so he easily snuck out of the room and down out to the street. He calmly walked down the long road, but he heart was racing so quickly that her felt like running, but he didn't, he stayed calm. Before he knew it he was at the door to Regina's home, about to knock on it. When the door opened Regina stared at him shocked. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't say a word, he cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers. Regina thought to push him away, because of his wife, but she didn't. Then they both went inside and shut the door behind them.

* * *

**Is this any good, this is my first OUAT story and I'm not too sure about it. It started out a one-shot but if you guys like it I can continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Regina awoke with the sheets wrapped around her and the sun pouring in from the windows. It seemed that she had awoken later than usual, but she didn't exactly know why. Last night was a blur, she probably drank too much wine, but managed to make her way up to bed. Hopefully she didn't do anything crazy. Suddenly she realized that a pair of arms, that were not her own, were wrapped around her. Behind her she could hear a deep groan as the arms retracted. Regina turned to see who it was beside her and she locked eyes with blue ones.

"Shit!" the both gasped.

Oh no! Robin! What was he doing lying next to her? Had they actually done anything? Was she really that drunk last night? Oh god! Why would she let him do that? He was married, they both knew that. What time was it? Could this get any worse? Oh yes it could, Marian could find out and that would pretty much be the end of everything.

Robin and Ragina quickly got dressed and they both ran downstairs, not making eye contact once. She made it to the kitchen and started a cup of coffee, but then she suddenly noticed the half full glass of wine on the counter. Oh no, what happened last night, she barely made a dent in one glass, how did she end up in bed with Robin? Speaking of which, the infamous thief came stumbling down the last couple of stairs, buckling up his belt. He looked up at her, "I'm sorry." Then he left.

Regina sat drinking her coffee, this was insane, she didn't even know exactly what happened last night. As she drank the coffee her brain began to wake and she started thinking about last night. She had this weird feeling in her stomach. It was something she had never felt before. Regina had known, anger, love, vengeance, sadness, happiness, sorry, but what was this feeling brewing inside her. Regina had to tell someone, but who, she couldn't tell anyone from the enchanted forest. That's all who were here though, except...

* * *

"What! You did what!" Emma nearly screamed in the middle of the diner.

"Be quiet!"

"Well sorry, I never expected uh... well you to actually do it."

"He slept with me!"

"There's no difference, love," Hook interrupted.

"You-"

"Pirate," he finished.

"Rumple should have killed you when he had the chance."

"I did try to save your son."

"And you're the reason why I'm in this mess in the first place."

"I told Emma to leave her."

"Well, I wasn't going to let her die since I had a chance to save her and I wasn't going to listen to you and kill her."

"Well you should have," stated Regina.

"Why did you come to me anyway?" Emma asked.

"Well, I thought you would have a better idea about this, and I wasn't going to ask Mary-Margret."

"Yeah, that's probably best."

"So what do I do?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Just act like it never happened."

"That-"

A bell jingled as the doors to the diner opened, Regina knew exactly who had stepped in and tried to focus on her third cup of coffee. The cup was practically empty now. "Would you like a refill?" Grannie asked.

"Yes, please."

As more coffee filled the cup once more Emma stared, "Are you sure you want to have that much coffee."

"Well, it's better than drinking scotch."

"That may be, but nothing is better than a little bit of rum," Hook stated.

"What is with pirates and rum?" Emma asked.

"It helps them cope with meaningless sex," Regina answered.

"No, ah wait a minute," Hook was thinking it over, "Yeah she's right."

"Regina, acting like this isn't gonna hide what happened," Emma said.

Across the room Roland and Marian sat down, "I'll be right back," Robin answered when they asked what he was doing. He then went up to the counter and leaned against it. "Excuse me," he instantly broke up the current conversation between Emma and Regina. he could see Emma's eyes gesturing towards him.

Regina then swiveled in her chair to face him, "Robin."

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Regina looked back at Emma, "Go, go!" she whispered.

"Alright, as long as your wife is alright with it." There was something in the way Regina said it, but Robin couldn't exactly crack it. They went out into the hallway leading to other rooms. Regina stood leaned against the wall in a red dress, the perfect accessory to her anger toward him.

"I told Marian about what happened last night, and-"

"Are you crazy! Are you trying to destroy your marriage?"

"If you would have let me finish, I would have said that she was okay with it."

"What?"

"She knew we had a thing, so she wasn't mad at all when I told her, Marian's very forgiving. Besides, it was just meaningless sex, right?"

"Of course," she hesitated. Regina may not remember what happened last night, but she was sure it happened. Meaningless or not, it just made everything more confusing.

"Good," he couldn't remember much either, all except for waking up next to her. When he was about to go back into the diner, he suddenly turned around and began kissing her. Neither knew who started it, but they both were kissing each other.

"That's some talk." They both looked over to see Grannie standing in the doorway. "If you're gonna do that, get a room."

"I was just heading back in," Robin blurted with an as believable smile he could pull off.

"Uh-huh." Robin then went back and sat down in the booth with Marian and Roland. Grannie then turned back over to Regina, "You know he's married, right?" Regina nodded. "Boy you've got a lot on your plate."

Then Grannie left leaving Regina alone in the hallway. Robin was married, and after last night she was surprised he still was. What was wrong with her? She was a hot mess.

* * *

**I am so sorry, I messed it up. I fixed it. THANK YOU RANDOM REVIEWER FOR POINTING THIS OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Regina didn't know what to do, she and Robin had both agreed that it was meaningless sex, but why did he kiss her? Or maybe _she_ kissed _him_! It didn't matter who started it, but neither of them pulled away and that's what was bugging her. If she had just backed away then her mind wouldn't be racing a million miles an hour. This was all giving her a headache as she paced back and forth through her kitchen. Regina began rummaging through drawers looking for an aspirin or something. She grabbed the childproof container and opened it only to find it empty. Damn it!

Letting out a sigh, Regina leaned against the counter. Something suddenly caught her eye from the other room. Her heels clicked as she walked into her dining room to see none other than Robin's jacket lying on the floor. Crap! Regina grabbed it off the floor and looked at it a moment. Somehow she would have to get it back to him, without having Emma and that pirate thinking she did it again with Robin.

His jacket even smelt like him and the scent made her stomach feel weird. Oh god! Regina was standing in the middle of her dining room smelling her ex boyfriend's jacket, great. She threw it into a shopping bag and tossed said bag into the passenger seat of her car. She shoved the key into the ignition and backed out of her driveway. The wheels screeched to a stop in front of Dr. Hopper's office.

Regina knocked on the door and when it opened Dr. Hopper was surprised to see her, "Ah, madame mayor. What can I do for you?"

"I have a jacket, belonging to Robin, he left it in the diner this morning and I was just wondering if you could give it to him because I'm so busy."

"I was in the diner this morning."

"Oh really, we must have been there at different times."

"No, I saw Robin, he was not wearing a jacket when he entered the diner." Regina let out a sigh. "What's really going on here? I'm asking you as your therapist."

"Fine."

"Come on in." Regina went and sat on the couch in there and he sat opposite to her. "So what's going on? Why do you have Robin's jacket?"

"Last night we slept together."

"Um, okay," Archie had to think this through a bit, "So I take it you know he's-"

"Yes."

"Okay, what exactly happened?"

"Well, I don't remember much from last night, just waking up next to him."

"Had you consumed any alcohol before hand."

"When I woke up I noticed that downstairs there was a freshly opened bottle of wine. It seemed to be pretty full and the one glass next to it made it seem like I had only taken one sip of it. But why didn't I remember anything then?"

"I think it has to do with the guilt, I have had patients before that try to forget something that upsets them, and this obviously upsets you."

"Well yes, Robin is married and that's what bugs me."

"That doesn't seem to be the only thing that does."

"Robin may have also told Marian about what had happened."

"I understand your unsteadiness pertaining to this situation, did he tell you what she said?"

"He said that she was okay with it."

"Oh!"

"Yes, well that's the other thing."

"But she was okay with it, it was an accident and it wasn't going to happen ag- Wait! No you didn't!"

"No we didn't! I'll just admit that Grannie may have seen us go into the back of the diner. So we could talk about what happened, but Grannie saw us kiss."

"Okay, since I have another patient in ten minutes, I suggest we set up another appointment."

Then when the paperwork was finally done and over with finally Regina left. Dr. Hopper assured her that he would get the jacket to Robin. Moments later there was a knock at the door. "Come on in!" Archie called. Into the room stepped Robin. "Come sit."

"Thank you for seeing me."

"I am always happy to help. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, I slept with Regina last night."

"The mayor?" Archie had to make it seem that he didn't know.

"Yes."

"How did this start?"

"Well, for the past few nights I've been having the same nightmare where a girl named Tink is yelling at me and then everyone in the diner is screaming, Regina!"

"Okay, I've heard of this before and I think I can help. You love Marian, right?"

"Well of course."

"And do you love Regina?"

"Uh, I don't know, it's so weird!"

"Well, I think that deep down you still do."

Robin let out a sigh.

"If Marian hadn't come to Storybrooke, would you still be with Regina?"

"Yes, I mean Roland loves her and I lov- I love her."

"I think we've had a breakthrough."

"But what am I supposed to do? What do I tell Regina? What do I tell Marian!"

"Look, I'm a therapist. I just influence you on what to say, I can't decide too."

"Hey, Emma. Have you noticed if Regina's been acting weird lately?" Mary Margret asked.

Emma choked back on her water a bit. "What?"

David looked over to them. He was cradling Neil in his arms, trying to get him to sleep. Henry was out with Hook doing something stupid and or dangerous.

"I mean, you and Hook were talking to her, did she-?"

"Can't a pirate and a savior just talk to the mayor?"

"No, Regina hates pirates."

"Fine, but don't tell anyone. Regina and Robin slept together."

"What!" Mary Margret gasped.

Neil started crying and David took him upstairs.

"Don't tell anyone, got it?"

"Got it."

* * *

**Next Chapter: So much for Emma keeping things a secret, soon everyone might know, and there's only one thing that could somehow make it worse.**


	4. Chapter 4

Robin left Archie's office with a new question swimming around in his mind. If he loved Regina, then what did her feel towards Marian? Was it possible to love more than one person at once? If so, this wasn't the case. What feelings he had once had for Marian that made his heart pound with excitement were gone. Now they were the feelings he felt for Regina. But he couldn't just leave Marian.

She knew nothing about this world, this land. Robin couldn't keep saying that he loved her the way he used to, but it's hard considering he spent years getting over her and his feelings were given to another. To resurface during the middle of it all was absolutely insane. Although the thought that had lodged in his mind was now beginning to bug him. _Marian is the mother of my child, I must love her._

This was wrong, and it all needed to be figured out as soon as possible. It was wrong to force himself into saying he loved Marian when he didn't really anymore. That only gave Marian the wrong idea and would make things a lot harder when she experienced the heartbreak. On the other hand, Regina was already experiencing this heartbreak. She had already witnessed enough of it in her life and even now when she was the one he truly loved there was just even more heartbreak.

Robin let out an annoyed sigh, ready to take a break from trying make the right decision. He was on his way to one of the food shops where he could quickly grab something to eat, when someone called out his name. "Wait!"

The thief turned to see Archie hanging outside the door to his building. "You forgot your jacket!"

Robin went over to retrieve it and thanked the kind man. He pulled it on and then had a moment of realization. He hadn't worn his jacket here. In fact he hadn't worn it at all this morning. The last place Robin had remembered wearing it was when he was to Regina's last night, but when he had left he wasn't wearing it. It had been discarded to the floor and left there.

Regina most likely had found it, but what was it doing with Archie now? Did Regina meet with him as well for counsel over what had happened between the two of them? Robin pondered the thought as he went in search of fast food.

He ended up stopping to grab a cheeseburger. While sitting and eating, Robin was surprised when he was approached by someone. A pirate was coming to talk to him. "Hello."

"Hello?" Robin replied confused as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"The name's Hook." He held out his good hand.

"Robin." The their politely shook it.

"So, I hear you and the mayor did some pretty dirty things last night."

"Excuse me?" Robin was genuinely weirded out by this man.

"Oh don't worry. Regina had to talk to someone about what happened between you two last night and Emma was her best bet and I just happened to be a part of the conversation."

"Okay… I think I'll be leaving now." Robin got up and discarded his tray before leaving.

Hook chased after him, "Come on, mate, let's go get some drinks!"

"Isn't it a little early for drinking."

"Oh come on, that Will Scarlet is probably hammered by now."

"He's always hammered."

"Point taken, but that doesn't stop us from getting some drinks."

"Fine, as long as you pay."

"Deal."

A half an hour later Robin and Hook were down at the Rabbit Hole. There were lots of people there playing pool, throwing darts, drinking. Even now the two were finishing up a game of their own at the dart board. "Now I warn you, in the Enchanted Forest I spent most of my time throwing knives. So I will beat you at this," Robin stated, sipping his third glass of scotch, and throwing a dart. It landed directly in the twenty.

"Not bad, mate, but I can do better." Hook threw a dart of his own landing on the triple of the ten. That left him only a few points behind Robin, but that was the game.

"Nice shot, but better luck next time. Now why did you want to come down here anyway?"

"One, it was an excuse to get drunk, and two, I just wanted to know more about this whole thing with you and Regina."

"There's not much to tell."

"And why do you say that?"

Usually Robin wouldn't talk about that kind of thing and especially to a stranger, but considering he was half drunk he would pretty much divulge anything. "Involving whatever happened last night, I barely remember any of it."

"Ooh, that's rough. I'd think I'd want to remember what it was like having sex with someone like Regina."

"I wish I remembered."

"It is possible that you two didn't even do anything. That you just stripped and passed out. I know I've done that once, it was not pretty."

"No, no, no, I'm sure we did it."

"Okay then, if you think so mate."

"So how many people know about what happened between Regina and I last night?"

"Well there's the two of you, sort of. Emma and I. Mary-Margret. Grannie. Anyone else you told with out us knowing?"

"My wife Marian, and that helpful man, Archie."

"You told your wife?"

"Yes, of course I did. I wasn't going to keep it from her and have someone like you end up telling her, no offense."

"None taken. I know what its like though, not one hundred percent, but I was once with the girl Mila and I ended up watching her get murdered and it messed me up for years, had me so set on revenge. Now I've got Emma, but if Mila randomly came back from the dead I'd be pretty upset too."

"Yes, that would be after you can't drunkenly convince the two to have a threesome with you, you pirate."

The two men burst out into laughter.


End file.
